Little Diva
by Marymel
Summary: Greta dances in her first dance recital, and enjoys the attention!


**Greta, Jackson and little Finn are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

**Inspired both by one of my favorite videos on America's Funniest Videos, and by my two great nieces who take dance class. I thought it would be cool for Greta to take a dance class and perform in a recital. And what happens when her big family comes to see her on stage? Hope you enjoy...and please review!**

**And Happy Holidays!**

"Pwetty!" Greta said as she twirled in her tutu in front of the mirror.

Morgan smiled as she watched her daughter. Other children hurried about backstage getting ready for their dance recital. Morgan signed Greta up for dance class a few months before, and the little girl and her friends were ready for their first recital. And Greta's grandparents had even come from California to watch their granddaughter.

"Mama, is ebybody here?" Greta asked as Morgan took her picture.

"Yep," Morgan said with a warm smile. "And your dad can't wait to see you in your dance dress." Greta had insisted Greg not see her in her dance clothes before the recital.

The children were called to get ready to go onstage. Morgan gave Greta a hug. "We'll all be cheering you on. I love you!"

"Love you, mama!" Greta happily rushed to join her dance classmates to go onstage.

Morgan joined Greg and Jackson and everyone. Since the recital was on a Saturday afternoon, their CSI family was able to join them as well.

"Greta ready?" Conrad asked as Morgan sat down.

"She's so excited," Morgan said. "She didn't want Greg to see her in her tutu before the big show."

"Aw," Morgan's stepfather Jerry said.

"Not nervous, is she?" Greg asked.

"Nope," Morgan said. "She's all set."

The lights went down and the children filed on stage. A couple of girls stood still with nerves, some of them fiddled with their costumes. And some, like Greta, waved to their families.

"Hi, Baba!" Greta said as she waved to Jackson.

Jackson couldn't help but smile and wave at his little sister. "Hi," he said.

The music began and the children began their dance. Greg and Morgan watched with love and pride as their daughter danced on stage. She truly enjoyed dancing.

As the dance number continued, Morgan's stepfather Jerry leaned over to the woman next to him and mentioned that Greta was his granddaughter. The other woman was watching her granddaughter next to Greta. The little girls were truly having fun as they twirled around and danced.

Greta looked into the audience and noticed Jerry talking to the other woman. She slowly stopped dancing and pointed out in the audience.

Morgan and Greg wondered what their daughter was doing. Greta pointed to Jerry and mouthed, "hey you!" She continued motioning to him and herself, wanting him to pay attention to her.

Greg and Morgan couldn't help but laugh along with their CSI family as Greta continued trying to get her grandfather's attention. "That's my girl," Greg whispered to his mother Marina. "That's our little diva," Marina said with a laugh.

Jerry noticed Morgan's family laughing and Morgan's mother Anita pointed to Greta on the stage. Greta looked impatient as she waited for all her family to pay attention. The woman Jerry was talking to laughed as well as he turned his attention back to his granddaughter.

Greta scowled as Jerry finally looked back to the stage. Once she was happy that all attention was back on her, she started moving and dancing with her friends.

Jackson laughed softly. "That's Greta, all right," he told his parents.

After the recital, Greta happily joined her family. "Dada!" Greta shouted as she rushed to Greg.

"There's my little diva," Greg said as he lifted her into his arms.

"You did a great job, Greta," Jackson told his sister.

"You sure did," Greg said. "I was so proud of you."

Greta beamed at her family. "Dada, you like me tutu?"

"I sure do," Greg said. "But it's not as pretty as you are."

"Geta, you petty!" Finn said as he joined his best friend and their CSI family.

"You did a very good job," Nick said.

"You are a very good dancer, sweetie," Sara said as she and Gil joined everyone.

Greta beamed at all the attention. "Fank you!" She smiled as she saw all her grandparents. "Did you see me?"

"We sure did," Marina said as she hugged her son and granddaughter.

"You were wonderful," Greg's father Daniel added.

"We're so proud of you," Conrad told her.

"You were so great," Anita said.

Greta smiled, then looked at Jerry. "Did you like me dance?" She asked Morgan's stepfather.

Jerry smiled at the little ballerina. "Yes, I did. And I was telling the nice lady what a beautiful dancer my granddaughter is."

"Oh," Greta said with a smile. "Did she like me dance, too?"

"She sure did," Jerry said with a smile. "And I loved it."

Greta giggled as she laid her head on Greg's shoulder. "Me dance petty!"

Everyone smiled and agreed. "Yes, you do," Greg said. "You're our favorite little ballerina." He gently kissed his daughter's forehead.

Greta smiled happily at her big family. "Me dance petty!"

**The End**


End file.
